


Peanut Butter

by Flymetothemoon81



Category: Billy Bickle - Fandom, Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: Billy stays at your place after a job. You've known each other for quite a long time and finally something happens between you two....





	Peanut Butter

Damn! You did it again. So many times you promised yourself you would never again help Billy Bickle in his criminal doings.   
You knew him for almost ten years now and being good friends you supported him countless times when something went wrong during his missions.   
You under no circumstances wanted to know what exactly his missions contained. What you knew was the “dog-borrowing” thing and that alone was more than enough knowledge.   
And here he was again, in your flat with a sweet Golden Retriever lying by his feet.   
This time something went wrong and Billy wasn’t able to go to his house. You were mad at him actually because it was not excluded that a raging gang boss, drug dealer or even someone much worse would suddenly stand in front of your door demanding his property.   
But since you had a soft spot for your infantile and annoyingly lovely friend you agreed when he asked for refuge at your place.   
“This is the last time, Billy, I tell you”, you said to him, sitting down beside him on your sofa. He was eating peanut butter right out of the jar.  
“Thank you so much (y/n)”, he looked puppy eyed at you. “This means everything to me.”  
“Yeah, whatever, go to hell”, you said and glanced at him.  
He laughed silently licking his sticky fingers.   
“So, what are we doing now”, you asked. “You wanna see a movie or just watch crappy TV shows?” You switched on the TV.  
“I don’t care”, he said and put his finger in the peanut butter jar. “Let’s just watch this”, he pointed at the TV. “and laugh about the stupid people in there.”  
“That’s the NEWS, Billy”, you looked at him wide eyed.  
“Perfect.”  
He was a dork but you loved his way. He was like a big kid and sometimes you just wanted to hug him out of the blue, for you liked him very much despite knowing that he had some issues.   
You looked at him with a slight side glance. You always thought him really handsome with his perfect cheek bones, his beautiful green eyes and his constantly messy hair. What the hell are you thinking about, you asked yourself? This is Billy Freakin Bickle, for Christ’s sake!  
Suddenly he turned his head to you and caught you watching him.  
“What”, he said and smirked. “Do you have an itch for my peanut butter?”  
He dipped his finger into the jar, swirled it around and took it out with a big lump of peanut butter. Putting his finger into his mouth he started to sigh pleasurably.  
“You are disgusting”, you said but couldn’t suppress your laughter at this sight.  
“You really should try, it’s delicious”, he mumbled and put his finger back into the jar.  
Since you were still looking at him he came closer and held his finger in front of your lips.  
“Ok”, you said and opened your mouth a bit.   
He placed his finger on your lower lip and put some peanut butter on it before he gently pushed it into your mouth. The sweet taste of the peanut butter hit your tongue immediately and you started to move your tongue around his finger.  
He narrowed his eyes a bit and parted his lips slightly. After a while he pulled his finger out of your mouth again and placed his hand on your cheek.  
“So”, he said in a low voice and looked at you questioningly. “Do you like it?”  
“Yes, it’s good”, you said smirking.  
He traced your lower lip with his thumb where he left some peanut butter before.  
“Ah wait, you got something on your lip”, he hushed and his face was momentarily millimetres away from yours.  
You lifted your head a bit inviting him to go on.  
He placed his mouth on yours and took your lower lip between his lips starting to trace it with his tongue.  
“Mmmmm”, he mumbled. “I love peanut butter.”  
You smiled against his lips and pulled him in closer deepening the kiss. He let out sweet quiet moans, but you could not tell with certainty if it was you who turned him on or the peanut butter.  
He placed his hand on your neck and intensified your kiss while he was pushing you slowly down to the couch.   
Letting go off your mouth he moved to your jaw line placing soft kisses on it, his lips sticky with peanut butter.  
“Oh God, Billy what are we doing here”, you whispered stroking the back of his head.  
“Huh”, he made and stopped kissing your neck.  
“Never mind”, you shook your head and pulled him back to your neck.  
He traced your throat with his tongue, going back to your mouth.  
“I imagined this a lot actually”, he said in between kisses.  
“Really? Me too.”  
“Good”, he replied and stopped kissing you. “Tell me what you imagined.” He pressed his lower body a bit tighter to yours.  
“Well, this”, you smiled at him. “I thought of your lips.” You traced them with your fingertips. “And your stubbly face, your eyes with that soft and tender look you have sometimes.” Your fingers caressed his eyebrows. “I wanted you to look at me exactly like that.” He smiled at you and his eyes began to sparkle. Stroking your face he brought his lips to yours and kissed every corner of your mouth softly.   
“I never thought you would someday look at me like that”, you whispered.   
“Never thought you would ever be interested in me”, he furled his eyebrows looking you deep in the eyes.  
“I am”, you replied pulling him back to your lips kissing him also really tenderly.  
“Billy”, you hushed.   
“Yes”, he replied, his eyes closed.  
“Sleep with me”, you said in a shaky voice.  
He opened his eyes and lifted his body from yours pulling you with him. He held you close to his chest and pushed you towards the bedroom. Your back hit the bedroom door and he started to put soft kisses on your neck and shoulders. You fumbled at the door handle and finally managed to open it.   
You held tight to his neck for your legs where shaky and weak. Pulling him by his hair slightly, you brought his mouth back to yours kissing him eagerly.  
He tugged at your shirt putting it over your head. You followed helping him take his shirt off.   
You looked at his body and started to stroke his pecs and his muscular upper arms.   
You placed your hands around his neck and stepped further back to your bed, sitting down and starting to undo his jeans. He took them off leaving his boxers on and climbed on the bed pushing your body down with his. You enclosed him with your thighs and your legs started to shake uncontrollably. Your breath went so fast you could feel your heart beating relentlessly against your chest.   
“Relax, baby”, he whispered into your ear, going down kissing your neck and collar bones and moving further down to your breasts. He kissed them through your bra, brushing your hard nipples with his nose. Pulling your one bra cup down he took your nipple into his mouth and started sucking it gently, swirling his tongue around it.   
Your arousal was unbearable and you began to press your lower body against his firmly, knowing you would instantly come if he didn’t stop indulging you like this.  
You tugged at his boxers and he pulled them down pressing his hardness to your mound.  
“Touch me”, he said heavy breathing.  
Before you did this you got rid of your panties. You wanted to feel him against your wetness.  
Then you placed your hand between your bodies, took his cock into your hand and started to stroke him slowly.   
He was breathing heavy now, shutting his eyes tightly.   
Seeing his pleasure on his face was too much for you and you placed the tip of his cock at your entrance.   
“I want you inside me, now”, you sighed deeply.  
“Do we need some protection”, he asked.   
You shook your head no and guided him smoothly inside of you. A low moan escaped his mouth and you sighed at the feeling of him filling you up. He started to move in and out of you really slowly and he felt so good inside of you, you couldn’t help but repeat his name over and over again until mere whiny moans escaped your mouth.   
“Shhh, baby”, he whispered. “Don’t fight it, just let go.”  
You opened your eyes and saw him looking at you intensely. He fastened his pace a bit and never stopped eye contact with you, finally sending you over the edge.   
While you enjoyed your orgasm to the fullest you felt him twitching inside you. You opened your eyes and placed your lips on his slightly opened mouth. He moaned heavily against your lips and you slipped your tongue inside of his mouth. Soon he stopped the kiss and his heavy and hot breath hit your face. He was moving faster and with a long moan he reached his climax collapsing on your body.   
While he recovered a bit your stroked his firm back and shoulders and the warmth radiating from his body felt amazing against your skin.  
He lifted his head a bit and looked you in the eyes.   
“This was amazing”, he said smiling and his eyes sparkled again.  
“Yes it really was”, you stroked his cheek. “You are a sweetheart Billy Bickle.”  
You where amazed by his softness and his tender lovemaking.  
“I have to go now”, he said and kissed you softly.  
“What do you mean? Why”, a little panic rose inside of you.  
“Get a new jar of peanut butter of course”, he smirked. “In case you get hungry again.”  
Well, that’s Billy!, you thought.


End file.
